1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional type image forming apparatus that is equipped with functions of image forming apparatuses, such as a FAX, a copying machine and a printer, that can receive respective image data from various external input means, such as a facsimile (FAX), personal computer (PC) and the like, and can form images on paper based on the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the multifunctional type FAX that is equipped with the functions of a FAX, a copying machine, a printer and the like has been available commercially. There is a multifunctional type FAX that is connectable to a plurality of external input machines, such as a FAX, a PC and the like, and can print based on transmitted image data. In this multifunctional type FAX, there is a case where transmitting/receiving of data using the multifunctional type FAX's own input part is suspended (interrupted) during the time when transmitting/receiving of data is performed between the multifunctional type FAX and a plurality of external input machines simultaneously.
Additionally, when a user of a PC uses the multifunctional type FAX as a printer, similar to the above mentioned case, there is a case where data transmission to the multifunctional type FAX is performed and the multifunctional type FAX is unusable because of trouble with a paper feeding mechanism, for example, and the data transmission is canceled.
As a matter of course, it is preferable for working efficiency that these unplanned cancellations be prevented from occurring. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, there is a conventional FAX that has a light emitting diode (LED) 1, which indicates the operational status of the FAX, in a front side of an operation panel 2, with which a user inputs various operation modes, so that the user can determine whether or not the FAX can be used according to the LED 1.
The conventional FAX as shown in FIG. 1 normally includes the operation panel 2 and the LED 1 for displaying the operational status. The operation panel 2 is provided in the front side of an housing 3 and with a height convenient for the user, and has various input keys, numeric pads, a display part and the like. The LED 1 is provided in the front side of or near the front side of the operation panel 2
For this reason, when the user is operating the operation panel 2 while standing in front of the operation panel 2, it is difficult for the user to visually recognize a light emitting state of the LED 1, since the user has to look down at the LED 1. In addition, when someone is standing in front of the operation panel 2, or when there is an obstacle in the light path of the LED 1 between the operation panel 2 and the user, since the operation panel 2 is provided in a comparatively low position due to considerations of operability, it is difficult for a user who is apart from (not close to) the conventional FAX, to visually recognize the light emitting state of the LED 1 immediately when the user wants to use the FAX, and to determine the availability status of the FAX.